FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Save a Hoot
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 1 PAW Patrol episode "Pups Save a Hoot". Review Title Card: Standard Chase title card. Scene 1: It is shown to be a windy day in Adventure Bay. An owl is shown to be at a tree, as it flies to the branch, with its mother still inside of it. The tree then falls due to the wind, and the mother is trapped inside. They reconcile with each other, even though the mother is still inside of the tree, as the little owl is taken away due to the high winds. Rubble exits his pup-house, saying that he’s starving. He hears the little owl, screaming “who”, as he responds with “Who? Me, that’s who, whoever you are!” The little owl then hits Chase’s pup-house, as he exits it. “Who’s there? Who, who? Oh I get it, you who! You were calling me. You make me laugh.” Awesome lines from Chase. The owl then lands on Chase’s nose and tries to communicate with him, as Chase gives it the name “Little Hooty”. Chase notices that Little Hooty seems sad, and says “Is something wrong? Well, you picked the right pup!” Little Hooty then takes off, toward its mother. Little Hooty starts to be taken back by the wind, but Chase catches him with his nose, and pushes forward in the wind. Analysis: ***1/2, Just like how Marshall got to be best friends with Fuzzy earlier in the Season, this is Chase’s new friend. This is done to make the pups more lovable, and it works. This scene was set up so well, and Chase and Rubble’s lines were both awesome. Scene 2: Little Hooty brings Chase to the tree, as Chase is confused as to why it’s a problem for Little Hooty. Little Hooty tries to get its mother to come out so Chase can see her. Chase tries to dig under the tree, but this just makes the tree slide down the hill. Chase then says that he’s going to get Ryder. Analysis: **3/4, Chase’s voice and animations were done so well to make him sound scared when the tree was falling down the hill. Scene 3: Ryder is fixing his ATV when Chase shows up with Little Hooty, and assesses the situation to Ryder. Ryder compliments Chase on his skills on “speaking owl” Ryder then calls the pups to the Lookout. Marshall crashes into a crab on the beach, which grabs his tail in the process. All the pups run into the Lookout, as Marshall runs right into Chase. Little Hooty then lands right back on Chase’s nose as he goes back into the Lookout. Analysis: **1/2, There was definitely stuff I missed in this scene. Ryder was exceptionally good in this scene. Lookout: Chase is needed to use his winch to hold the tree so it doesn’t fall over the cliff, and to possibly speak owl as well. Rubble is surprised that Chase can speak owl, while Chase says “I don’t really...speak it. I just know what he’s trying to say.” Awesome line. Rubble is needed to use his shovel to dig the mother owl out of the tree. Scene 4: Rubble, Chase, Ryder, and Little Hooty arrive at the tree. Chase points at the knothole in the tree, and gets the bigger owl to say something so that way Ryder can see for himself. Rubble compliments Chase that he can speak owl. Little Hooty is sleeping on the tree stump. Rubble says “That’s one sleepy little fella!” Reminds me of Sheamus. That’s a good line. As Little Hooty is about to fall over, Chase rushes over to catch it with his hat. He then tells it to “sleep tight”. Chase then quietly gets his winch out, and hooks it to the branch. He then retracts his winch, to hold the tree. Rubble then gets his shovel out, to begin digging the owl out. Little Hooty then gets up to the sound of its mother, as the tree starts to flip. Chase’s truck then starts to fall as well, until Chase presses his truck against a rock. Rubble then uses his rig to lift the tree up, to free the bigger owl, who quickly exits the tree. The tree branch breaks, as it falls into the Bay. The owl and Little Hooty indirectly thanks Chase. Ryder and Rubble embrace Chase, as Rubble says “You don’t have to speak owl, to tell that was a thank you.” Awesome line. Chase then says “Whenever you’re in trouble, just hoot for help. That’s funny. Analysis: ****, This is character development for Chase that a lot of people are going to complain about, because they are going to say that “he doesn’t need it”. As long as the animators and Tristan Samuel (The Voice Actor for Chase in the US and CA) can keep their decency while working on the Chase character, I’m fine with this episode. Chase was really awesome here, so that just proves my point. Scene 5: As the owls are reconciling, Chase gets out of his truck to ask the owls where they are going to live now. Chase finds a big, sturdy tree, as the owls quickly fly into the tree. As Chase gets back into his truck, he whimpers, as Rubble says “Well, at least you know where they are, Chase. You can always check in on Little Hooty.” They then hear Momma Hooty snoring, as Ryder asks “What’s owl for sleep tight?” Chase then replies with two quiet “Whos”, as all three of them repeat. Analysis: *****, Perfect scene, because of Chase. The Season 1 mark that I am, loves the Chase character, mostly because of Tristan Samuel, he was awesome. That’s part, or most of the reason why I love season 1 over season 2. This scene shows kids that it’s hard to lose a friend. This show needs to show more experiences. Here’s an example of them doing that. Final Analysis I'll give it an 8 out of 10! That makes this episode tied with Pup-Tacular as the highest rated half episode. It belongs. Big props to Tristan Samuel for the work in this episode. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Chase - Overrated in Season 2, Awesome in Season 1. 2. Rubble - He was good here. 3. Ryder - He's usually average, but he was actually quite good here. Stats Season 1 High: Pup-Tacular & Pups Save a Hoot (8) Season 1 Low: Pups Fight Fire (3.5) Season 1 Average: 5.875 Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews Category:Episode